For a mobile phone, a front surface of a display screen generally includes an appearance surface of a frame and an appearance surface of a transparent protective plate. The appearance surface of the frame surrounds the appearance surface of the transparent protective plate. The appearance surface of the transparent protective plate generally includes an ink region and a display region. The ink region is formed by coating an ink layer on the periphery of an inner side of the transparent protective plate. The ink layer shields a periphery region of the display screen which cannot display images. The display region is a region of the transparent protective plate which can effectively cause the images of the display screen to be viewable. Generally, when no power is supplied to the screen of the mobile phone, the appearance surface of the frame, the ink region, and the display region show different black colors, thus easily leads to multi-level, the vision is complex and not simple, visual effect is affected, and it is not ergonomic.